User blog:DatAsymptote/Regarding Mythology OCs
Due to recent confusion, we are explaining the guidelines for mythology OCs. Myth OCs operate on a case-by-case basis, and there are some general formula we have in regards to what’s allowed. Generally, people have approached the topic of Myth OCs in regards to Greek/Roman mythology. However, likewise standards apply to Norse, Celtic, Japanese and other mythos. We ask you to make a calculated decision on whether a mythology OC is suited for the Wikia. If unsure, you’re welcome to ask an admin or other members for input. 'Guidelines' Repeatability. A large part of fairytales and Ever After High is that these stories have to be repeated. This is why many fairytales don’t specify a time, so that the tale can be envisioned in any time period. With mythology, the setting of things is very concrete, and often is supposed to occur in a specific time period. Many mythological stories also end with huge changes to the world. And it’s difficult to repeat a story in the next generation if you need to create this change again. No creation myths. This applies similarly to stories that involve the creation of new cities and the destruction of old ones. *For example, anything related to the Trojan War is not allowed. That means no Iliad, no Odyssey and no Aeneid. This is because Troy is destroyed and the Roman race is founded. How can you re-found an ancient race every new generation? (Not to mention the incredibly detailed family trees that led to these events.) *Myths that are not quite creation but there to explain a natural phenomena can be used at your own discretion. After all, there are quite a few fairytales that describe such things as well. Mythology stories that can be seen as separate to other myths are allowed. *Cupid and Psyche is a myth that can operate alone and needs no background information from other myths. *Likewise with King Midas. Although Midas appears in some other stories, these are not directly connected to the myth. No myths that involve the character replacing previous gods. Your OC becoming an god is absolutely fine. This happens plenty of times in myths, and there are plenty of gods in mythology. Generally, there tends to be several gods of love, fertility and other areas, so there are no qualms with this! However, we do not allow mythology OCs who directly take over a god. IE: your OC is not allowed to be “the next Dionysus”, for example, but is allowed to take the role of Dionysus in a myth where he appears. Religious texts are not allowed More specifically, no tales from major world religions. While many fairytales do have a religious focus, we ask you not to use any stories from Holy Books like the Bible or the Quran. 'Other concerns:' “I want to use this mythological tale but I’m not sure if it’s okay!” That’s fine! If you’re unsure, feel free to ask an admin to talk it out. If any admins are not knowledgeable about the mythos you want to ask about, other members can be approached as well. “But I already made the OC! And worked so hard on it!” No one’s saying you can’t make an Ever After High OC that’s from a mythology tale that doesn’t agree with our guidelines. We simply ask that they are not put on this Wikia. However, some members have made another Wikia specifically for mythology OCs that can be used if you wish. EAH Mythology Fandom Wikia. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs